Logan's Gun
Logan's Gun is a pistol in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel manufactured by Hyperion. In Borderlands 2, In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Special Weapon Effects Always . Rounds explode once on contact, then continue traveling if they have not struck an inert surface (wall, ground, etc.). Once they strike an inert surface there is a small delay, followed by a small second explosion. Rounds qualify as rockets for the purposes of shield absorption. Consumes 2 ammo per shot. Usage & Description Logan's Gun functions as an Spiker with an added penetration ability and thus normally cannot score critical hits. Unlike a standard Spiker, the rounds from Logan's Gun explode instantly on contact, making it less difficult to use since there is no delay before finding out if a round has actually hit or not. Shots fired that hit enemies will do normal damage to them; however, upon hitting a surface, the projectile detonates three times in rapid succession, dealing the weapon's damage on each explosion. Because of this property, Logan's Gun is counterintuitively, most effective when aiming for the surfaces around an enemy. It can also be used to lay down damaging walls of fire on the ground that can hit quick enemies. Notes *If Logan's Gun is used with an absorb shield, it can replenish up to four rockets per shot if fired at the ground, making extended use of rocket launchers much more practical. **Due to the fixed incendiary element, it does less damage to shields and is more viable than the Thunderball Fists or a Splatgun at replenishing rocket ammo. **The method of obtaining rocket launcher ammo with the Logan's Gun is best done with The Sham as it has the highest possible absorb chance, making it less likely to harm the character and more likely to replenish ammo. *If Logan's Gun spawns with the Redundant prefix, one shot will create four explosions. *A hotfix on 10/23/13 increased the magazine size and accuracy recovery of the Logan's Gun and all other Hyperion pistols as part of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. *Logan's Gun was dropped by Dukino's Mom on Day 23 of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. A hotfix on that day increased the damage and the radius for secondary explosions. *Sometimes the shots that pierce enemies will not do any damage, and the gun has to be aimed at an enemy's feet to do damage from the explosions that the gun generates. *The explosions from Logan's Gun receives full amp damage from an amplify shield. Trivia *A Dynamic Logan's Gun is included in the Diamond Plate Loot Chest. The caption on the item card reads: Who needs an E-tech pistol when you've got this? * Both the flavor text and the name of the weapon refer to the novel and movie "Logan's Run"; the flavor text is a reference to the line "Run, Runner!", while the name of the gun is a play on the title. de:Logan's Gun fr:Logan's Gun ru:Ствол Логана uk:Ствол Логана